


The Court of the Steel Blood

by TheArcherOrion



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED BY BLOOD OR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Detective Work, Pelas and Dry are c r a z y, RP based, So there was this incident with the hj7 and the lodgers, Violence, alter ego's of said oc's, but like, god so many oc's, like a lot of blood, murder warning, oh right Pelas is clinically insane, slowly but surely going insane, technically they're all kinda crazy, this is just a bunch of oc's and murder, this was originally an rp i did with a couple of buddies, uh this is an AU obviously?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcherOrion/pseuds/TheArcherOrion
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose in London. Two of them, actually. Is it a coincidence or does it actually have something to do with the chemical leak of the HJ7 in the previous month?  No matter what, Amalie and Morgan should prepare for the worst to come......Or will they actually manage to solve the Steel Blood Case for once and for all?(I have no excuse for this, we were talking about our oc's "Hyde's" and that sparked this rp idea. Now it's a fic. enjoy the bloody chaos)
Kudos: 3





	1. Bloodlust

It was late in the night, people were coming and going, and the flow of people seemed to only increase rather than go in the other direction. There were people lightly dancing to the faint music playing in the background, some more into it than others. A woman in her late twenties sat alone at a table, observing the crowd with a watchful eye. This woman was Drychryn Ymyrson, undoubtedly looking for a person alone and too drunk to know their surroundings. 

“Oh, the endless flow of people never seems to cease tonight, does it?” Drychryn muttered under her breath. She could feel the alcohol running in her veins, the blood pumping in her head. “Ha! At least  _ this _ will give her a headache, if nothing else will.” She said, earning her a few odd looks from the surrounding people, nothing a few glares couldn’t fix. “Although-” she checked the time on her pocket watch. “I  _ do _ wonder when the other two will show up here, as planned.” she said, taking a sip from her glass. 

As soon as she had set her glass down again, a ripple of maniacal laughter echoed outside the pub’s entrance. Pelas(for who could mistake  _ that particular _ shock of black and white hair for anyone else?) pushed the door open, a wide grin plastered on her face. Her steel gray eyes scanned the room, landing almost instantly on Drychryn’s obscenely purple colors. She walked across the now nearly silent pub and sat opposite from her, sprawling in the chair. 

A few moments later, a much shorter figure walked into the pub, paying no mind to the odd stares she received. Either way, it was a normality, her fluffy hair would flatten slightly as she moved forward, a gentle breeze pushing her back before she found herself pulling up a chair with the older women, sitting down with her arms crossed,an unimpressed expression crossing her face. 

“What’s with the look, kid?” Drychryn said sarcastically, setting her glass down. “You look like you woke up on the wrong side of town.” she laughed. “Although, I wouldn’t be surprised if you  _ had _ woken up somewhere else.” Pelas chuckled in that disturbing way of hers, crossing her arms. 

“You know very well why. I don’t even know why I agree to you two sometimes.” 

**_Goodness me, we really need friends OUR age, especially ones that aren’t a pair of lunatics._ ** Nellie commented, but got no response as Remy was busy staring the other two off. Soon, she leaned forward, her arms clasped and resting on the table. “What is it tonight?” 

“Dunno about that quite yet. For a second I thought you two wouldn’t show up at all tonight, I was already picking out a…..suitable victim.” Dry replied. “Although, I wouldn’t be opposed to ideas. The detective sleeps, but I don’t know for how long. It’s been a rather hectic period of time, this week, random switches that neither of us anticipates.” She turned to Pelas. “What about you, Hadeon, any ideas?”

“Oh, you know me darling, I’m always full of ideas,” she said, flagging down the bartender and ordering an  _ entire  _ bottle of rum. “What do you say to going down to Whitechapel, Providence Row and lurk around for a bit? See if we run into anyone of  _ interest? _ ” 

“Great.” Remy lowered her voice. “Except  _ I’m _ calling the shots. I see either of you doing anything  _ stupid _ in front of me, I tell. But, you know how that goes, so be bloody  _ careful. _ ” She spoke slowly, baby blue eyes going back and forth between the pair before placing a few coins on the table for some root beer. 

“That’s fine by me, my dear.” Drychryn shook her head in disappointment. “That whiskey wasn’t  _ nearly  _ strong enough for a proper hangover.” She sighed. “I guess that can’t be helped. Shall we go?” 

Pelas grinned again, grabbing the bottle of rum and standing up. “This’ll help for the road.” She said as she walked over to the door, not bothering to push in the chair. “We’ve got  _ fun to have and places to go, ladies!” _

“I hate both of you.” the younger girl grumbled, chugged her root beer, pushing in both of their chairs before running out the door. 

The bartender raced to the door. “Oi! You didn’t pay!” he shouted after them. 

“UGHHHH” Remy grabbed a pocketful of coins, marched her way to the table and slammed them on top of her root beer money. “Consider it done and done. Dang women.” she then exited the pub again, running a bit to catch up with the other two. 

“So, what are we thinking tonight, friends, ladies, partners in crime?” Drychryn said as Remy returned, smiling her signature crazy grin. “I’d love a good, bloody murder, but I guess that’s off the table, eh?” 

“Oh honey, as your partner in crime, you  _ know _ that’s never off the table completely. Half in someone’s lap perhaps, but never  _ off the table. _ ” Pelas laughed maniacally. “I was thinking we could hit up some of the pawnbrokers and jewellers...I’ve been needing some extra cash.” 

Remy crossed her arms. “Have fun, I’ll meet you there. Do all the murder you  _ worms _ want, I need to pick up something for  Arsène.” 

“My respects to the greatest gentleman thief who ever lived,” Pelas chuckled, “but why do  _ you _ have to run around doing his errands for him? Isn’t that Nellie’s job?” 

“Of  _ course _ that’s Nellie’s job. But that doesn’t mean I don’t-” she stopped herself, growling before shoving Pelas’ shoulder, walking forward and away from the pair, her eyes on an alleyway. “I don’t owe you anything.” 

“My dear  _ Remy, _ nobody  _ owes  _ anyone anything. It’s for the  _ company,  _ the thrill of the  _ ride. _ ” Drychryn fixed her cloak. “But you do you I guess.” 

Pelas snorted softly with laughter, fingering the dagger concealed under her coat. “You and I will have a great time anyway, darling. See you around Remy!” 

“SO LONG, SUCKERS!” Quickly and energetically, Remy spun around with a shit eating grin and flipped the pair a double bird before darting into the alleyway, running and jumping along the building walls to the top.

Pelas sighed fondly. “I love her so much.”

"She's quite the kid alright." Drychryn slightly loosened the top of her cane. "Don't have much of an opinion on her  _ or  _ her father, but Owens seems to respect him at least. Can't fathom  _ why  _ though."

“He’s  _ the _ Arsène Lupin,” she said as they walked toward Whitechapel. “Hell... if I wasn’t so committed to a life alone I’d consider  _ that _ as one of my options,” she grinned.

Dry scoffed. “I will  _ never  _ understand you.” she said, then fell silent, casually nipping at Pelas’ sleeve, gesturing towards an alley. “Do you see what I see?” 

Pelas looked over to where she was pointing, squinting. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” 

“People, dear. On their own. Two of them. Doesn’t seem like they’re on good terms with each other either.” 

“Ooo….” Pelas made a noise of intrigue. “Shall we….go investigate, detective?” 

  
  


Dry groaned. "I thought I told you **not** to call me _ that _ . " she said. " _ She's _ the detective, I'm not." Then she nodded. "I'll take the other end of the alley?"

“Gladly. I’m more unsettling anyway,” Pelas grinned. “Get close enough to eavesdrop before we...  _ assist _ with their little  _ problem _ .”

"Of course." She replied. Drychryn then took off around the block, practically sprinting around to the other side.

Pelas walked slowly towards the pair of people, a grin spreading onto her face as she unsheathed her knife slowly, the steel ringing in the confines of the alleyway. It was silent in the night, but the sounds of the two men’s argument were louder than the clicking of Pelas’ heels. 

“You motherfucker! I’ll fucking kill you!” The taller man launched his drunk ass forward to the smaller one, holding a pipe in his hand. The smaller one quickly ducked and ran to the side, sending the burly one in a pile of garbage. “I didn’t know she was your wife!”

Pelas cleared her throat, dragging the knife along the brick wall. “Good evening, gentlemen, may we help you?” 

Drychryn silently thanked whatever force for not having the detective's shitty eyesight as she snuck closer, hearing their shouts much more clearly. She couldn't quite see Pelas on the other side, but she might as well wait for her or a signal of some sort.

Carefully, she completely unscrewed her cane, but left the blade undrawn.

  
  


The burly man stood up from his position, leaning haphazardly against the wall with a bruised fist. He growled lowly, reaching for the pipe. “We? I only see you here. Besides, this ain’t about you, missy. It’d be best if you left.” The nimble one took a glance between the pair before taking this time to make a dash for it in the other direction.

Pelas tapped the blade against her cheek, pursing her lips as if she was thinking. “I’m not sure you know who you’re speaking to,” she purred as if she was disappointed. “Honestly, as  _ iconic _ as my style is, you’d  _ think _ I’d be more recognizable.”

As the other man tried to make his escape, Drychryn put her cane out, blocking his way in the narrow alley. The black casing was hard to see in the darkness and the shimmering light. 

“Don’t you know it’s useless to run?” she said. “Not much use in running from fate,  _ is it? _ ” 

The nimble one practically slammed into the cane, as he had no thought about stopping. With a yelp, he fell to the ground. The opposer turned around swiftly, spotting the one he had a fight with earlier before turning back to the lady in front of him, raising his pipe. “What is this about?!” 

Pelas grinned, the moonlight illuminating her smile as well as the silver knife in her hand. “The Court of the Steel Blood has come to exact  **_justice_ ** upon you. Such a  _ shame _ , really. Two otherwise guilty victims with  _ so much _ to live for..” 

Dry took this as her queue to unsheath her blade, discarding the casing to the side. She pointed the tip at the man on the ground.

"Apparently fencing is the  _ only  _ useful thing my counterpart learned in Wales. " she laughed. "You good there, partner?" she called out to Pelas. 

“Excellent as always,” she returned, walking over to the other man, holding the dagger to his neck.”

The smaller man was speechless, his breath hitched, like he wouldn’t dare breathe. Afraid and out of his mind, the man took the risk and attempted to sweep the feet of the woman that was standing up, holding the cane blade to him. He miscalculated the sweep and so, Drychryn felt him move on the ground. Chuckling darkly, she brought the blade down at his collarbone close to the shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that."

Pelas grinned. “Any last words?” She asked the man in front of her.

Slowly, there was recognition in his eyes, before they changed. Maybe it was from the pain, or maybe it was the adrenaline. All the man could do was stare at Pelas with anger and acceptance. “Fucking kill me, you psychopath. See what good it does you.”

She laughed, a cold and bitter sound, as she slit his throat, pushing his body away from her so as to not get blood on her outfit.

Before the other man could scream at the sight of blood pouring out of his previous attacker’s neck, Drychryn moved closer, stabbing him through the heart, twisting the blade in the process. Removing the blade again, she wiped it clean on his coat. "Sleep well." She said, then had an idea. 

"Hadeon, lend me a knife will you?" she asked her.

Pelas opened her coat and tossed a dagger to Drychryn. “Here you are, luv.”

Drychryn caught the knife between her fingers and knelt down. She raised the blade slightly, angling it against the man's face. She took a deep breath, then an even deeper horizontal slash across his eyeline. Handing the knife back to Pelas, she stood up. 

"Well, this will give  _ my dear Amalie  _ one hell of a time for sure." she said, sounding almost  _ proud _ of her work.

“Nothing like a killer with an M.O. to drive your alter ego crazy,” Pelas agreed, wiping the knife on the man’s clothes before sheathing it.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Now, we should get out of here before we're seen my dear.” 

The pair left the alley, the light clicking of Pelas’ heels fading as the moonlight illuminated the blood flowing on the pavement.


	2. Realizations

Remy would find herself leaping from roof to roof, only to look down once more and see the scene of the crime. Once she landed on the opposed roof, she held the stolen music box tighter, forcing herself to peak. “Uhh... Oh boy, he’s dead.. They’re both dead..” And with that, she backed up onto the roof, forcing herself to look away.

A few streets away, Pelas walked along the road as though nothing had happened, chatting absentmindedly with Drychryn. “What do you think the police will say this time?” she asked her friend. "Something undoubtedly stupid, as usual. We'll see in the morning I guess." She laughed. "I'll let you know as soon as  _ she _ gets to the scene of crime and back."

“Oh, _ please _ do,” Pelas said, chuckling.

On the roof, Remy sat herself down, clutching the music box as Nellie fought against her will. “Oh god, I didn’t think they’d actually do it-“ ” **_You need to tell someone, idiot_ ** !” “Don’t tell me what to do-“ ” **_TELL SOMEONE_ ** !” It was very strange, two people fighting over the same body. It felt.. Strange, tugging in each direction, hair and eyes ever fluctuating.

Pelas stopped walking as she heard Remy’s voice echoing from a rooftop. “Hey, D,” she said, putting a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Do you hear that?”

"Hear what?" Drychryn replied. "I'm not sure what you mean."

” **_Wake! Yourself! Up_ ** !” Nellie would finally gain some control in this fight, against her counterpart Remy, slapping herself across the face. Nellie’s consciousness would be thrusted back into control, Remy taking the back seat in this moment of confusion and surprise. “ **_We are getting back to Arsène, no arguments. I’m done with you, tonight_ ** .” ”I didn’t know that they would..” Remy trailed off. Nellie would stand, covering her eyes for a moment before leaping to another rooftop once more, heading to the direction of their home.

"Oh." She said. "Hear  _ that _ ." She fixed the handle of the cane. "Well, not much we can do about that, can we, Hadeon?"

“Not really, no.” her reply was short and to the point. 

Nellie would take some sharp turns while leaping, her heart growing desperate. Once she had arrived at the building, she slammed her back against the wall, breathing heavily. “Arsène ! I have retrieved the box!”

Arsène opened the door for her and ushered her inside. “Well done, Nellie! Come in, come in!”

“Heh.. Yeah, yeah.” She chuckled quietly, standing up before walking inside. The pair couldn’t wipe what  _ they _ did from their minds, it was stuck, fresh in her memory. 

  
  


Arsène looked worried. “Are... are you alright?” he asked the young girl.

Nellie’s reply came too quickly. “Yeah, I’m fine! I’m fine.” She smiled, but it wasn’t natural, it was forced.

He looked concerned. “If you say so,” he said, taking the music box.

“I- I saw something I wasn’t supposed to. It wasn’t good. It was.. It wasn’t like what we do.” Her voice finally had the strength to talk out, as soon as he approached.

Arsène walked closer to her and hugged her tightly. “It’s... it’s alright now. You’re going to be okay.”

Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly. She buried her face into his chest, trying to get the image out of her head.

Arsène gently stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth slightly.

Soon, Nellie began to cry, she couldn't hold it back anymore. It was such a haunting sight. A sight she could never unsee.

He held her, gently reassuring her. “It’s alright... it’s alright... you’re okay.”

"I don't know that, you don't know that- What if, what if the same thing happens to us?!" Nellie replied, sobbing.

“I promise, Nellie— I will die before I let any harm come to you.”

"But I don't want that! You know I don't!"

“I know you don’t,” Arsène said, bending down to be at her eye level. “And I swear I will fight until my last breath to stay alive for you.”

Nellie shook her head again before falling into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Please.."

He picked her up gently and hugged her, carrying her over to where their makeshift beds were.

"Don't ever leave me, you hear? _ Ne me quitte jamais, papa _ ." Nellie kissed his cheek quickly before clinging on even tighter.

He shook his head and hugged her tightly, holding her up off the ground like a small child. “J _ e ne te quitterai jamais, _ ” he promised.

" _ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas _ ." She forced herself to laugh, but it only came out as sobs as she looked to him. " _ Nous sommes dans le meme bateau _ ."

“ _ Nellie, je jure sur ma vie que je ne te quitterai jamais.. _ .” he promised, gently kissing her head.

She was silent for a minute, a small smile crossed her face. Suddenly, the girl kissed his nose, before covering her face, giggling.

He shook his head and hugged her tightly. “ _ Je t'aime tellement, chérie. _ ”

" _ Oh, je sais _ ." Her face brightened a little before wrapping her arms around him once more. She felt better, but it didn't make it any less haunting.

He sighed and continued hugging her, waiting until she let go.

After a minute, she peeled away from him, staring into his eyes with a softer expression.

“Do you feel better now?” He asked softly.

"Oui, I do.. Much better."

He smiled. “So... is this really the music box?”

"Oh, yes, it most definitely is! It is the music box."

He smiled and opened it. A soft melody began to play gently out of it. His smile grew broader as he listened to it. “Well done, Nellie.”

"And no one saw it either, they won't be none the wiser." She crossed her arms proudly, but she knew very well that this wasn't entirely her doing.

He grinned and closed it. “I knew I could count on you.”

"Oh I know. Who would I be?" Her grin on her face only increased in size and confidence.

“Very, very well done Nellie. You certainly have been learning well.” He put the music box in a safe place, his eyes lingering on it, full of a distant memory. “Did you run into those unsavory young women you’ve been telling me about again?”

"I did, sadly." Her face fell a little, finding herself sitting on the bed. "I have a real bad feeling about those two, since they started popping up a little bit ago. But the little one that gets wrapped up into their business? I don't think she's THAT bad."

He grinned softly. “I know what you mean... Pierre is always so upset with the work we do, and I have to keep telling him that at least we aren’t... committing mass genocide, just taking things we find pretty or valuable.”

"Oh yeah, that's right. You know about Rem." Nellie chuckled. "Want to talk to her?"

“I mean, I love talking to both my little girls,” he laughed. “So I’d be happy to.”

"Hah, she's not going to be happy." And with that, she clapped her hands and closed her eyes, trying to force Remy out. A bunch of pushing and shoving later, her height changed a bit, hair tinting into a reddish pink. Once she opened her eyes, they were a baby blue rather than the emerald green she once had. "Oh hell."

Arsène smiled softly at her. “Hello Remy,” he said quietly.

"Whyyyy did you do this to meeeee-" Remy groaned, head arching back before slouching, staring at Arsene for a minute. ".. Is the window open?"

“Why?” He asked. Arsène shook his head. “Would you feel better if Pierre were here to talk to you?”

"Pierre? Arsene?" She hissed like a cat, bouncing to stand on the bed, readying herself. "Nobody's my authority!"

“Remy, I’m not scolding you,” he assured her. “I wanted to commend you for an excellent job you did on that heist. I’m very proud of you.”

"Oh." She stopped her posture, genuinely surprised for a moment before she proudly placed a hand on her chest and started walking on the bed, one foot after the other, her face smug. "Why, thank you. I, after all, did most of the work."

“As I expected you did,” he replied. “And you’ve proved more than valuable multiple times. But now, it would be my recommendation to go to sleep.”

"Recommendation you say..? Getting wiser with word choices, I LIKE it." She laughed a bit before falling backwards, right into bed. "But I'll probably be up anyways... How's Pierre doing?"

“Upset that you went through all the trouble of stealing Nellie’s mother’s music box from a museum,” he chuckled. “And now, my dear, unless you have any wonderful tales to regale me with, I will be going to bed.”

* * *

  
  


Amalie woke up later than usual to a loud banging on her front door. Good Gods, what did I do yesterday? she thought as she stood up to open the door. I'm still wearing my clothes so I guess it's not too bad. But damn, my head feels like it's splitting. 

The banging continued. 

"I'm coming!" She called. She splashed cold water in her face, somewhat waking herself up. She opened the door to one of her colleagues. She sighed. "What do you want?" 

"Detective, there's been a murder. Two of them."


	3. Investigation

_ Morgan found herself in her lab, exhausted. Slowly she opened her eyes as the horrifying memories flooded back to her. She screamed, stumbling into some of her equipment, unable to stop seeing the murder. “No.... no!” _

* * *

Amalie's eyes snapped open, forgetting all tiredness. 

"A- a murder?" She replied. 

"Two murders, detective. They're waiting for you at the station." 

"Very well, I will be there shortly." 

Amalie went back inside, changing into proper clothes. She went to grab her cane but it was like something held her back from doing it. In the end, she simply ran out, putting on her cloak as she made her way to the station.

The door of the police station opened abruptly and a young man with untidy dirty blond hair stumbled out. He wore a slightly rumpled tweed suit of a dark brown color. His warm brown eyes found Amalie and the smile lit up his face. “Detective Owens!” He called. “It’s good to see you!”

"Delisle. Nice to see you too, although I would have preferred not to have these circumstances." She said. "God I have such a headache."

“Can I get you anything?” He asked, his manner and demeanor reminding Amalie of a puppy. “Water, perhaps?” Pierre fell into step beside her as he handed the detective the case file. “A young man found the bodies this morning in a back alley. It appears to be...” he trailed off.

"Not at all, I should be fine for now." she opened the case file and sighed tiredly. "Not these guys again. I  _ hate _ them. No matter how hard I try, I never seem to get any closer!" She went to the tiny room they called her office. On the wall were several notes and newspaper cutouts along with a stack of previous files for the Steel Blood case. Throwing the recent file on her desk and hanging her cloak up, she turned to Pierre. "Is the crime scene still intact or have they moved the bodies to the morgue?"

“I believe they left the crime scene intact. Since it was a Steel Blood case... I explicitly requested that they leave it untouched,” he said, walking over to a map on the far wall with red strings connected to tacks that indicated the locations of previous Steel Blood murders and adding a new one. “Anything the murderers left behind could be a clue.”

  
  


"That is true, and any clue, no matter how small, is a good one." she frowned. "The location seems a bit odd though, I mean, Whitechapel? It seems out of the way. " she pointed at the map. "Considering the last two locations, I would've thought the next one would've been here." she pointed. "I should get to the crime scene."

* * *

Remy had stayed up rather late, but woke up quite a bit earlier than intended. She sat up, stretched her arms, grimacing from last night. "Time to hit the road!" "Not so fast, you can't go anywhere today." "What, why?" "You.. Remember last night? You were seen with those two bigots, they'll be looking for you to question." "And how do you know that, wise ass?" "Just give me the wheel, you little shit-" Quickly, Remy would double over, holding her head as the two wrestled before Nellie came out successful once more, her hair becoming it's true blonde and green eyes. "Come on, stop whining, we got a day ahead of us."

”Hm.. And what will WE do today, exactly? Make more tea, tea girl?” “Well- I mean.. He didn’t exactly tell us to do anything, did he.. Let’s go and get some tea and pastries ourselves, then deliver them to the station ONLY. They’re going to need it today.” There was a loud groan inside her head, as she changed out of Remy’s clothes and into her’s, grabbing a pea coat too big for her. ”How did I end up with someone as boring as you?” “That’s a fair question indeed.”

After leaving their little abode, she made sure to lock the door with her spare keys before exiting the building altogether. Once she was on the street, she picked up her usual cart and started making her way to the local shops, buying tea, hot and fresh pastries, even coffee for those who preferred it. And soon, she would be heading to the station.

Once she arrived at the station, she took a deep breath before opening the door, heading inside with the cart in tow, preparing herself for the business of the station, now that there had been new murders discovered. “Free coffee, tea and pastries, at your disposal! Get them while they last!”

* * *

“I’ll accompany you,” Pierre said to Amalie eagerly. The two detectives walked out into the hallway. Pierre froze when he saw Nellie, standing there for a moment before flashing her a nervous smile.

Nellie gave him a glance before putting on her knowing look, more specifically to Amalie, smiling slightly. “Detective Owens, Monsieur Pierre, just in time! We still have items a la carte left, I’m sure you’ll need it.”

Amalie gave Nellie a smile. "Not today kid, I'm quite alright. I'm not sure any amount of tea will help me right about now anyways." she lowered her voice at the last part, almost only speaking to herself. "Do as you wish, Delisle, I'll meet you at the scene."

He grabbed a croissant off the cart and grinned awkwardly at Nellie before following Amalie out the door. It wasn’t until after he left that Nellie noticed the small piece of paper he’d left on her cart.

She took a look at the paper before glancing at the door, rolling her eyes. Nellie took the paper and unfolded it, making sure to keep it to herself.

_ “If I find out Remy had anything to do with this... I’m sorry, Nellie, but you must understand I have no choice.” _

"That son of a bi-" Remy, in her mind, was interrupted by her long, drawn out sigh, sitting there and waiting for the cart to be cleared. "I still have that key, you idiot." She thought to herself and Remy.

* * *

Amalie smelled the crime scene before she saw it. The stench of blood was still strong in the air.  _ 'what did they do this time?’ _ she thought. Making her way through the police's barricade, she looked over the alley. There wasn't as much blood on the walls as last time, but there were puddles of the stuff flowing on the cracked pavement. She kneeled at one of the bodies, the one closer to the mouth of the alleyway. "Hmmmm..... slit throat, slight sign of struggle although, that may have happened before he was ever attacked. Eyes: signs of intoxication." She took out her notebook, noticing how one of the pages was bent oddly. She flipped to it, revealing a crudely written message.

**_I've got you this time, Detective Owens_ **

The page was bloody as well. Amalie quickly tore it out before anyone else noticed it and made a mental note to ask Morgan about it. She'd usually come up with a logical explanation to the headaches, so it wouldn't hurt to ask...

Pierre looked at the bodies, obvious discomfort written on his face. “They made one hell of a mess,” he said disdainfully. “Detective... look at this one.” He knelt down next to the younger of the two men, pointing out the slash across his right eye.

Amalie turned around. "Oh.....that's....rather disturbing." she said.  _ 'This has to be connected to the note. It has to be! The slash across the eyes is either a good choice of M.O. or the killer is  _ **_mocking_ ** _ me.' _ she thought. After investigating the body, she stood up again. 

"Delisle, we're looking for two people, and they're most likely female judging by the force of the stab wound and the..slit throat. This was delicate work, so it's someone who works a lot with precision." she let go of a breath she was holding. "The fact that he was stabbed directly in the heart, especially in the dark, gives it away that one of the killers has good vision. Especially in the dark ." she sighed. "It's not much to go on, but it's the most we've had in a while, and we've at least got the gender of the killers." she noticed his slightly worried look. "They're most likely adults, and this can't have been accidental or self defense because of the M.O. So It's no one younger than....eighteen I'd say." 

Pierre blinked in awe. "Mon Dieu, I'm always impressed by you." He blushed slightly, looking at something in the dust. He bent down again, measuring these invisible marks and muttering to himself. 

"I- thank you for the compliment." she replied, turning away. 

"We're... looking for two women about..." Pierre checked the measurement again,"...one was wearing heels so it's nearly impossible to determine her height, and the other…” he walked over to the other side of the alley. “..maybe around your height, detective."

Amalie nodded, then realised she should probably give him the notes she'd taken, before she'd storm to the Society. "Here." she said, handing him the notebook, without anything...odd. "Take these back to the office and sort them out. I have to do something at the Society, I'll swing by later if I have time." Then she walked away from the scene.

Pierre stood there for a moment, notebook in hand, looking after her. He appeared confused but shook his head to clear it, flipping through the notes. He pocketed the book and surveyed the scene one last time before walking back to the station.

When he arrived at the station, Nellie was no longer there. But it did appear like what she was providing had run out not too long ago, some of the workers had their share of coffee, tea and pastries.

He then went straight to Amalie’s office, comparing her previous notes with the recent ones, looking for any patterns or hints towards the identity of the killers.


	4. The What Now?!

Amalie arrived at the Society at last, a million thoughts racing through her head. 'Where do I even begin?' She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore-" she was cut off by someone running to her. 

"Amalie!" 

She turned around. "Ah, Dr. Jekyll. Tell me, is Morgan in right now? I need to run something by her."

Jekyll stopped to catch his breath. "You see, that's the thing. She's.....not well. She's not letting anyone in her room and Leonardo swore he heard screaming from down the corridor. Over the sound of his mechanics, and you know how loud those can be." he said. 

Amalie swallowed. "I see. Should I come back later?" she asked. 

Jekyll nodded, then thought better of it. "Actually, you could try talking to her, but I don't know how much good it'll do you."

Morgan had barred the door to her lab and sat in the center of the room, dissociating by mediating. She controlled her breathing, closing her eyes as she attempted to contain and suppress the images flooding her mind.

Amalie took a deep, calming breath before knocking lightly on her door. "Morgan? It's Amalie. Are you okay?"

Her eyes shot open. "What do you want?"

Amalie took a step back from the door. What's gotten into her? "I need to ask you about something.....it's sort of weird."

"Does it have to do with the Steel Blood murders?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

There was a sound from inside that sounded like a whine, animalistic and low. The door slowly opened and Morgan peered out, her eyes rimmed with blackness from lack of sleep. She did not look well. "Come in."

"Oh uh, are you alright?" She asked her as she entered the room. "You don't look so well."

She closed the door tightly, barring it again. "Detective, I say this to you in confidence. Do you recall the... incident a few months ago with a certain serum belonging to Dr. Jekyll?"

Amalie thought about it for a second, then replied. "Yes, I do."

"Do you recall the details?"

"Not exactly." She said." But then again, I have been having trouble with remembering a lot of things lately."

"I believe Dr. Jekyll hasn't been entirely forthcoming with us as to what the serum does..." Morgan said.

"What could you possibly mean?" Amalie replied, now curious what she meant. 

"Detective, I vividly recall the murder you most likely just came from investigating, and I can attest I have never killed a man."

"What the- I mean, I believe you, but what?"

"I don't understand it much, but... I think we should speak to Dr. Jekyll."

"Yes, we should."

Morgan nodded and opened the door, waiting for Amalie in the hallway.

Amalie walked in silence through the halls to Jekyll's office. She wasn't quite sure to say. I mean, this was all sort of.....frightening.

Morgan walked next to her, trying to look somewhat presentable. She knocked on the door of Jekyll's office. "Doctor? It's Morgan. I need to speak with you."

"Come in, come in!" Came his reply from inside. Soon after, the door opened and he gestured for them to step inside. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"We... have some questions for you regarding the night of September 16th. I believe you know what I'm referring to, Doctor," Morgan said darkly.

"Ah, oh, uh, didn't we sort that out? I mean, that was over a month ago-" 

Amalie cleared her throat. It wasn't a " _oh I'd like your attention_ ", it was more of a " _shut up unless you're going to tell us the truth._ " gesture. 

"I'd recommend you to be truthful, after all, there are several things in this building that can get you arrested.” she said. 

Morgan crossed her arms. "What I'd like to know specifically, is what the hell you did to us, Jekyll." She glared at the scientist.

"Well technically-" he started.

"The truth, Dr. Jekyll!" Amalie shouted. "I don't know what's going on, I can't sleep, can't remember what i did the night before, and I can't help but be... _.fascinated_ with- with bloody crime scenes!" She took a deep breath, then continued. "Frankly, any sensible person would've told us immediately after it happened!" 

She was seething with rage and her eyes flashed cyan for a second. "Anything you'd like to add Morgan?"

"Doctor, I've been having flashbacks to murders I know I never committed... It's the third time and I... can't help but think that something is wrong."

To say Jekyll was shocked was an understatement. He...didn't quite know what to say. He swallowed harshly. 

"You see, er, the serum-" He hesitated, then shook his head. "Oh what the hell. I was experimenting with- with the halves of the human soul. I made the serum- the one that caused the thing. It uh, splits the soul into two halves, good and evil."

Morgan stared at him. "I'm sorry... what?! It's that dangerous and... and you thought it was a good idea to give it to us?!"

"Well, actually, it wasn't meant to happen-"

"Bullshit." Morgan crossed her arms. "You left it out and then proceeded to invite us in."

"That doesn't mean you had to drink it!" He replied. 

"Jekyll, just tell us how we can fix it!” ‘ **_not that I'd want to’_ **said a voice in her head. Amalie stepped back from where she stood. "I- what? Doesn’t matter. The human soul, Jekyll?”

He nodded sadly. 

“You do realize I could arrest you right now, don’t you?” she said. 

Jekyll nodded again. “I do. But I hope you won’t, because that would be a severe mistake.”

“Whatever.” Morgan butted in. “Just tell us how we can fix it!” she said.

Jekyll looked at her with sadness and guilt in his eyes. "I don't know how to reverse the effects of the serum."

Morgan stared at him. “What?”

"I don't know how to reverse the effects of the serum HJ7." He said again.

“Well. “ Amalie said. “That’s helpful.” 

Morgan sighed, glancing at Amalie. “Can you explain the memory loss Amalie and I experienced?”

He looked down at his desk. "I can explain Morgan's, but Amalie.....I have no idea why you can't remember anything at all" he sighed. "Morgan, the visions you had were memories of your alter committing that murder. That's the only reasonable explanation I have."

“So... you’re saying... I did that?” she said, horrified.

"I- I'm terribly sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." He said. 

Amalie gently put her hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I'd like to ask you a couple of questions about that, if you feel like answering them. But only if you feel well enough. I'm not gonna force you to do anything, believe me."

She nodded. “I’ll answer them as best I can...”

"We'll go to your lab, for the privacy, and if I were to take you to the station, we'd be monitored." She turned. "As for you, _Doctor Henry Jekyll_ , don't think you're out of this yet."

She followed her to the lab, and, once they were both inside, locked the door. “Go ahead, Amalie.”

"I need you to tell me what you remember. Were you- the other you- alone? Or did you have an acquaintance? Partner in crime?"

“I believe there was... another person, yes. I’m not sure I can give you a description as the light was very dim. I do remember that their eyes glowed in the dark.”

"That's quite alright, I'm just making sure I have my facts right. For the investigation. Is there anyone else who could have seen you, the victims, or the other person before or after the murder?"

She thought hard before realizing something. “I remember... a name. Remy.”

"Remy? I think I've heard Nellie mention that name to her father, or maybe I'm just imagining things. Anyways, we need to get to the bottom of this. " she straightened her tie. "Would you like to accompany me to Nellie's, or maybe you just want to rest for now?"

“I can accompany you, it’s no trouble,” Morgan said. “Just like you, I need to know what’s going on.”

"Alright then. We'll solve this in the end." There was an unspoken _'I hope'_ at the end of her sentence. She gave Morgan a weak smile. "So then, shall we go?"

“Yes, let’s,” she said, smiling back in the same unsure way. They walked out the door of the society and down the street.

The Lupin household was located in one of the more expensive districts of London, the streets were quite clean, buildings old but kept very clean and visually appealing. Around a turn, they were met with a rather luxurious apartment complex, like a chateau even. The Lupin’s were located on one of the upper floors, to the right.

Morgan stared up at the building and whistled softly. "Wow. Nice place."

"Indeed it is." Amalie replied. "So, Morgan, before we go in, would you like to explain your....experiences yourself, or would you like me to handle the questioning?"

"I'll only speak up if I feel the need," she nodded. "After you, detective."

"Very well then." She knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone in?"

“Uh.. Who’s there? Name yourself!” The voice was familiar, Nellie of course, but the door didn’t open. “Wait, detective Owens?” Soon, she opened the door and showed off a little of their lavish flat, well lived in, well taken care of. In fact, it seemed Nellie was in the middle of doing chores of her own, hair pulled back in a bandana, apron on with a feather duster.

"Oh, hello. You're just the person we were looking for, actually." She looked around. "Were we interrupting something? We could come back later."

“No no, it’s fine. I needed a break anyways. Come in, make yourselves comfortable.” She smiled a little before opening the door wide, exposing more of the expensive, probably stolen, interior of the flat. And with that, she stood to the side, waiting. ”They’re going to catch us, Nellie. But you won’t rat me out, I know you’re better than that.” Remy smiled deviously in her mind.

"I thank you for your time Nellie. Let's get straight to the point. Do you know anyone by the name of 'Remy'? It's sort of important to my investigation on the Steel Blood cases."

”You’ve been preparing for this all morning-“ “I have, she’s just a kid that’s around the slums I see in the morning for tea. Strawberry blonde hair, messy.. Why? What does she have to do with the cases?”

"Well-" Amalie trailed off. "Morgan, I think it's better if you explain this one."

“We have... reliable information that Remy witnessed the most recent murder done by the serial killers known as the Court of the Steel Blood. Sound familiar?”

“Yes, of course.. I heard all about it this morning, it was all people talked about. It’s why I went to the station earlier, I knew the station would be busy..” Her eyebrows furrowed for a minute, making sure the door was locked so nobody could stick their noses in. **_”Be calm, Nellie_ **.” “I didn’t see her this morning.”

"Hm. Well, if you do, let me know when and where. It's crucial to get information from her, you see, the sanity of several people balances on this case.

  
  


Nellie would find herself slow a little, deep in thought. ”Wait, wait wait, Nellie- Nellie, don’t you dare- Nellie, we had a deal!” “I stole something from Jekyll a little bit ago.” ”You fucked up.”

Amalie gave her a "you're kidding me, right" look. 

"Was it, by any chance, some sort of formula or serum?"

“I meaaaaannn... It was green.. Smelled sweet..” Slowly, she found herself hugging her arms as she crossed them, the more Remy was yelling at her and the more she had trouble speaking. “Um.. Screw it. I feel guilty, I feel awful. I drank it.” ”NELLIE WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

Amalie looked at Morgan, then back to Nellie, then at the floor. "Well, there was.....an incident regarding that in September. Apparently, my good friend Dr. Jekyll thought it was a great idea to make a serum to split one's soul in half, good and evil."

“Good and evil..? Those are some pretty, uh, subjective terms.. What does his work have anything to do with the cases though?”

Amalie sighed. "Morgan....could you enlighten the case? Only if you feel comfortable to tell her."

“Basically... a month or so ago, the Society for Arcane Sciences got into a batch of said formula, which apparently did exactly what it was designed to do— split our souls,” Morgan began nervously. 

“Not all of us though,” Amalie clarified. “The only ones that have been showing symptoms according to Dr. Jekyll, are Morgan, Reyna and I.”

"I.. Ooo.. Um.. So if we all drank it, then that's what happened." " **_You know what? Go ahead, you're already digging us both a deep enough grave. Why not make it deeper-"_ **

**_“Shush Remy”_ **

**** Nellie's face began to grow more nervous, slowly piecing together what's been happening. "So.. Remy is me, technically. She came after the serum.. We remember everything from last night."

"So you know who the killers were, then?" Amalie asked her almost immediately. "If you can describe them, that's good. If you know their names, that's even better."

"Uh.. Drychryn and Pelas. They're crazy. Remy thought they were different, finally. The first non authoritative figure she could get along with.. They always said things related to murder, but it was only after last night that we realized they weren't joking."

“So Remy didn’t see anything related to the other two murders?”

"No, apparently not! I tried convincing her initially but somehow flipped it around. We do.. Pretty stupid things. Detective Owens, you have a good idea what that may be. But murder to Remy isn't something that her mind goes to straight away."

"I'll take your word for it. These two, what do they look like? What do they talk like? Is there anything strange they've said? Where do they frequently show up in town?" she paused. "Sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. It's just that this case has always been rather important to me."

"Uhh.." Nellie backed up a little and laughed, looking back and forth in between the two. "Well.. I'm not the right person to ask this.. Remy's quite short, just below 5 foot... Give or take, ones a little less than a foot taller than Remy, ones about half a foot or so taller. But I don't know about the heels. One has a hat, I believe.. Actually, check in with the pub by the crime scene. They were seen there, and somehow convinced Remy to go with them until she split off to go and... Steal something."

Morgan nodded. “As much as I’d like to accompany you, detective, I don’t think I’m cut out for this.” She smiled. “Let me know as soon as you find anything.”

"Thank both of you for your time, I'd better get to the station. I have a coworker who I'm sure would come along if he's still there." She stood up. "Morgan, let me know if you get anything else out of Jekyll." Before she left, she gave a small wave. "Wela'i di wedyn." 

  
  
  


Morgan smiled and left the house, heading back to the society.

Once the two left, Nellie closed the door and sat against it, staring into her home before groaning in a panic. “Pierre’s going to throw us in the slammer. Pierre’s going to be the most spicy we’ve ever seen that man-“ ”We should run away for the day. I REFUSE to be talked down to that man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Wela'i di wedyn." = “See you later”


	5. Another Investigation

At last, Amalie returned to the station. Most people had gone home or away for the evening, so there weren't many people around. "Delisle? Are you still here somewhere?" she called.

Pierre appeared from behind a table, grinning. “Ah! Owens! I was wondering where you’d gone! How did the Society trip go? Doctor Jekyll still up to his... somewhat questionably legal experiments?”

"Well......you could say that." she hesitated before adding, "I've got a lead on the case."

“Oh! What is it?” He asked, walking over to her.

"I was.....informed... they'd been in the pub near the crime scene. I don't know if they used their names there, but I might as well ask the bartender or whoever was working last night." She trailed off. "And I wanted to ask you to come along, seeing as you are a part of this investigation."

Pierre’s face lit up in a smile. “It would be my genuine pleasure, detective,” he said charmingly. “Did you get the name of the pub?” He asked as they walked out the door.

"Well- no, but there can't be a lot of them in the near area, can there? Even if there are, we can probably determine which one they went to based off the time of the murder, which was approximately 1.30-2am." she said. "And if not, well, we have quite some time to investigate anyways."

“We do indeed,” Pierre said, ignoring the nudge from Arsène that said Oh no you don’t, monsieur, you know full well what we have to do tomorrow.

"Alright then, shall we go?" she asked, stepping out of the building.

He nodded and they walked to the area of Whitechapel where the murders had happened.

"So, according to calculations and the time that it takes to walk to Whitechapel, there's only this one here," she gestured in the direction of the pub. "-that was open at the time. " she walked into it. "Strange...." she muttered under her breath. "Feels like I've been here before, but I can't possibly have."

He looked around the place. “Seems appropriately seedy for a group of murderers,” he said. Arsène sighed impatiently in the back of his mind.

Amalie walked up to the bartender. "Excuse me, did you see or hear anyone...odd last night?"

He nodded. "We see a lot of strange people here, but last night topped it off completely. There were three of them, one who looked like a part-time hooker, one that was....not much different from you, detective, but she had an ....evil feeling about her. Then the third one, I don't know who let her in, but she was just some kid who got tangled up in their mess. That's all I know, I swear." he explained.

Pierre started writing it down, taking notes. “Can you give us a physical description of each of them? Hair color, eye color, anything?”

"Well, I could try. The first one, about this height-" he gestured. "-dressed in black and fishnets, green eyes and her hair was black with white streaks. The other was a bit taller if I remember correctly, she was dressed in a dark purple cloak, hat, and had a black and silver cane. I didn't see the kid much except for a second before she ran out, all I remember is that they had strawberry blonde hair." he replied.

Pierre wrote these descriptions down, glancing occasionally at Amalie. “Alright, we’ll get these back to the station and have someone put out a search for them?” He confirmed.

"Yes." She replied. "Thank you for the assistance." She said to the bartender, then walked out of the pub and onto the streets. Taking a deep breath of the night air, she turned to Pierre. "I might as well go home for the night, I don't feel too good. Although, if you need any assistance with the case, I'll be at the station in no time."

He nodded, pocketing the notebook and watching her walk off. “It’s so unlike you to not tell the police that you’re going to steal something,” he said aloud to Arsène.  **_“It's so unlike you to respect my wishes”_ ** the reply came, cynical as ever.

Amalie opened her door with a sigh, hanging her coat on the side. "This case is going to be the death of me." She said. She shook the tiredness from her senses, suddenly feeling as if the room was spinning around her. She stumbled into the bedroom, grasping at the door frame as she did. A flash of purple in her mirror is the only thing she saw before losing consciousness and falling to the floor. 

_ "And so, I rise again. _ " Drychryn's voice echoed through the apartment, followed by an equally maniacal laugh.

_

Nellie was waiting for the inevitable return of Pierre. And in her anxiety, she ended up cooking chicken pot pie for the both of them. Every time there was even a sound, she'd look to the door, before placing the pies on the open window seal to cool down.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened, showing the inspector Pierre Delisle himself, shaking the rain from his hair. “It’s miserable out there!”

Nellie quickly glanced to him and then to the pies, before rushing to the kitchen to clean and set up the dining table. "I bet it is." **_"He's going to say something, he's going to say it-"_ **

Pierre took off his coat, slumping exhaustively against the wall as his dirty blond hair grew more well-kept and lighter. He closed his eyes tightly and almost appeared to grow slightly in stature. Suddenly, Arsène was in the inspector’s place, panting softly. His eyes opened, revealing the change from brown to blue.

After a moment of silence, Nellie peaked around the corner, holding two glass cups, one of which was a wine glass. "... Youuu aren't going to say anything..? Anything you need or.."

He pushed off the wall, walking over to her. “The police have no idea of our plans for tomorrow,” he said eagerly.

"Oh-" A small smile appeared on her face, placing the wine glass where Arsène normally sits, and placing the other glass where she normally sits, before going to reach for one of the bottles of wine they had.

"That's good."

He smiled. “Yes, love, I know what you did,” he said, sitting down. “Quite honestly, I don’t care that your twin witnessed those...” he trailed off, drinking out of the wine glass.

"But Pierre does. He gave me a note earlier, but I think you know that." Her face fell a little, before heading back to get the salad.

“Yes; I know...” Arsène sighed. “He’s useful sometimes, but, when it comes to something like this... if I didn’t want to risk an entire investigation, I’d say the inspector shouldn’t go to work for the next few days.”

"Yeah.. I'll figure something out for Pierre." She came back after a moment, holding two plates and a bowl of greens, just fit for two people. "I'm sorry."

“You’re alright,” he said, “I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for.”

She was silent again, sitting across from him, her hands in her lap. "I.. Don't know. I feel like I've messed a whole lot of things up."

“Darling, you are the best daughter I could have asked for. And that’s your mother in you, which... I’m eternally grateful that a piece of her lives on.”

Nellie held her breath but released it after some time. "I couldn't have asked for a better father than yourself. You're everything I want to be." With a quick glance and a loving smile, she stood up from her chair and went to grab the cooling pie.

He watched her go and smiled at her, drinking from his glass.

Nellie soon came back with the pie, placing it gently in the middle of them with a cutter before sitting back down again.

Arsène smiled at her. “Did you look through the paintings? I had several that I liked...”

"I mean, depends on the painting. What's on the list?" She asked him.

“I was thinking one of these...” he said, spreading out a few faded photographs on the table.

Curiously, Nellie took a step forward and peered down at the photographs, moving the pie just to her side so she could get a better look. "How interesting.. These are super pretty."

“You know my taste in art is unaffected by the supposed value of it,” Arsène said languidly.

"I suppose I know that, yes." She smiled before placing dinner on the table, being careful as to avoid the photos. "Are you alright? You seem a bit under the weather.."

He nodded slightly. “You know this whole... heist takes up most of, if not all of my attention, so having Pierre attempt to divert that attention is... somewhat unhelpful.”

"Hm.." Nellie placed a hand on her chin, leaning on the chair behind her. "Remy has been quiet, and incredibly bored, though I don't think that helps too much.. What is he saying? Maybe we can make fun of him together."

“Maybe we can,” Arsène chuckled. “It’d be worth it to see the faces of the inspectors.”

"Hah, that'll be rich. I'll send him on a wild goose chase tomorrow, just for you. Don't you worry." The girl's smile increased, laughing as she reached forward and patted his hand a little.

He smiled lovingly at her. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

"And to you, the same, my dear Arsène. To you, the same." Nellie leaned back, before beginning to serve the two of them. "But seriously, you have to trust me in the morning. It will be crazy"


	6. Another Murder?

Amalie rushed through the streets of London, partially because it was cold and partially because she'd rather get away from that as soon as possible. How'd that even happen? It's the middle of the night...

She went to the Society, to the one person she knew wouldn't ask too many questions. Morgan. 

As she knocked on the door, she kept glancing around for mirrors in case she'd see anything strange like the previous evening.

The door opened, and Morgan stepped out, looking at Amalie. “Detective! How can I help you?”

"First things first, do you have a mirror?" She asked, slightly panicked.

“There’s one in the lab...” she said, opening the door. “W-why?”

"Can you turn it around or cover it? Then I'll come in. Just to make sure..."

She nodded and obeyed the strange request. “Okay... the mirror’s been covered. What the hell is going on?”

Amalie came inside the lab, pacing around. "Deffrais mewn lôn ar draws y dref. Yn agos at gorff. Dioddefwr Gwaed Dur yn fwyaf tebygol."

“Huh?” Morgan smiled gently. “Amalie, that was Welsh…”

Amalie looked at her. “Oh. Sorry.” she sighed. "I just woke up in an alley across town... " she took in a deep breath. "Next to a body. A dead body. A Steel Blood victim most likely."

“You... what?!” Morgan asked her. 

"I don't know!" She stopped pacing. "All I remember is crashing down in my room and seeing.....something purple in my mirror, then waking up in the alley!" She sat down in a nearby chair, head in her hands. "What the hell is going on?"

“I.... I don’t know,” Morgan said softly.

"God.....I wish I did. All I knew is that I had to get away from that alley, I mean, how suspicious would it have looked if I, the detective who investigates the Steel Blood murders was found next to a body? In the middle of the night?"

“Too suspicious for comfort,” Morgan agreed. “You... think it’s another Steel Blood case? Are— are you sure?”

"I'm pretty sure, it looked like the same M.O. Even so, it was pretty dark and little to no light. I'd have to go back or report it, and then explain what I was doing at this hour."

“I’ll vouch for you,” Morgan promised.

"Well then. I'll see if anyone's at the station." Amalie's breathing had slowed a lot from when she'd first arrived as she exited Morgan's lab. "Sorry for waking you if I did." She said.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” she said, walking with her. “I’m normally awake at this hour.”

Amalie nodded. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, in or out of a prison cell." She smiled weakly. After she left, the uneasy feeling came back almost immediately. 

_"Well, to the station it is."_ she thought. _"Hope someone's actually there. I'd hate to have to wait till morning."_

* * *

  
  


Arsène looked intently at Nellie. “So? Did you pick one?”

"Yeah, I did actually.. That one." Nellie pointed at the lady, she was facing the left, turned entirely away from the audience. "The other one feels creepy."

Arsène smiled. “La Bella Principessa,” he said quietly, taking the photograph.

"Hmm, that's what it's called then? I like it." She folded her hands in one another, clasping them into a link. "This shall be exciting."

“It certainly shall,” he agreed, setting it down on the table.

Nellie smiled lightly, taking a sip of her water. "Pierre's going to hate this. He hates everything we do. But he can't rat himself out, he knows that, I think that's one of the best parts."

He grinned. “It certainly adds an element of humor to the situation,” he said, toasting Nellie 

"Most definitely." She would toast him back, going back to her water. "Bon appetit, papa."

He nodded and started eating, grinning softly.

* * *

Amalie walked into the station as she had many times before. She called out to the empty halls, "Hello? Anyone in tonight?" All that came back was the echo of her own voice. "I guess not..." she sighed. "I'll need to put in a report file. " 

Amalie went to her office, looking over the wall and adding the recent location on her wall, then going over to her desk and started writing the report. After she turned it into the main office, she went back and started comparing every previous file, seeing if she'd overlooked something. Soon, she felt fatigue creep over her, and she fell asleep at her desk.

* * *

Arsène checked his watch. “We don’t have much time to get into position, but... I think you chose the prettier of the two.”

“Oh, I most definitely did. The other one is very creepy.. Remy isn’t coming out tonight. If she’s caught, they’ll find out if you're linked to this mess too. So we’re doing this the old fashioned way.”

He smiled at her. “Yes ma’am.” He stood up and went to change his clothes.

“Monsieur, you flatter me.” Nellie shook her head and laughed, going to change as well

He walked back to the foyer, dressed in all black. He checked his watch and began looking over the blueprints.

Nellie came out shortly after, dressing in all black as well, all except the Mardi Gras masked she always wore. Once arriving at the table, she leaned over his shoulder, peering down at the blueprints.

He looked down at her. “I like the mask. Nice touch.”

“Papa, I always wear this mask when we do things like this. But yes, it is a nice mask. Adds some color.” The girl smiled a bit, proud.

He reached over and pulled his own mask towards himself.

“But of course, your mask will always be the star of the show, like it always has been.” Nellie patted his shoulder before looking at the blue prints again. “Are you ready to start it?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, my dear,” he said sweetly, holding the elegant blue mask in his hands. “Let’s go steal a painting.”

She nodded, opening the window before climbing out of it and onto the roof. She was excited to pull off a heist as herself and not as Remy. She just hoped she didn’t mess this up.

Arsène followed her out the window stealthily, his feet never making a sound.

After he exited the building, she took her time to close the window, but just opened so they could return. “Let us go then.” And with that, so began the jumping of rooftops, being mindful to not cause noise and avoid the oil lamps around the streets.

He followed her as they stealthily moved in the direction of the museum.

Upon arrival, she stopped and stared at the museum from the opposite roof, going over the plan in her mind a few times. “This is our stop.”

“I’ll see you inside,” Arsène said quietly. “Do you see anything that might change the plan?”

“More bobbies than usual on the streets, the murders have got them on edge. It’s something to be mindful of.”

He nodded. “I count three. Your observations?”

“Three or four, that’s right.. See you on the other side.” Nellie replied before taking off.


End file.
